Janyse Jaud
|birthplace = Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actress Singer Songwriter Author Dancer |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1993-present |status = Active |website = Janyse Jaud }}Janyse Aldis Jaud (born November 26, 1969), is a Canadian voice actress, singer, songwriter, musician, dancer, and author. Her major voiceover roles include Hulk Versus, My Little Pony, InuYasha, Ed Edd n Eddy, Batman: Black & White, Baby Looney Tunes, War Planets, Spiderman, and Strawberry Shortcake. Biography Jaud grew up in Kelowna, British Columbia, and is of Icelandic and French ancestry. At the age of five, she began training with the Canadian School of Ballet for eleven years. She also studied piano for six years with the Royal Conservatory of Music. Jaud appeared on-camera in four television series The X-Files, The Outer Limits, Double Exposure and Andromeda. In 2004, Jaud was the narrator of the Emmy Award-winning series Adoption Stories and traveled to New York for the event. But it was her voiceover work on the animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy that had the greatest impact. Jaud met children from the Make-A-Wish Foundation who faced life-threatening diseases. After this experience, she created ‘The Magic of Think’ and began writing books, music, nursery rhymes, and videos to help children develop strength and courage. In 2008, Jaud released her first album in the Christmas music genre. She wrote songs with tongue-in-cheek humour. Many of these jazz songs have been chosen to be in movies such as Blond and Blonder, American Mary, Dashing Through the Snow, and Making Mr. Right. From 2010 to 2012, Jaud released several singles. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1989) - Akemi Roppongi, Shinobu (ep. 1), Female Student (ep. 4), Clerk (ep. 6), Housewife (ep. 9), Beachgoer (ep. 10), Mika (ep. 11), Girl in Movie (ep. 12), Coffee House Customer (ep. 13), Ma Maison Cashier (ep. 14), Crying Boy (ep. 15), High School Girl (ep. 17), Kyoko's Friend (ep. 17), Lover (ep. 17), Waitress (ep. 18), Rugby Cheerer (ep. 20), Kyoko's Old Friend (ep. 26), Pet Store Worker (ep. 26), Dog Boy (ep. 27), Giant Dog Girl (ep. 27), Neighborhood Mom (ep. 27), Sports Boy (ep. 28), Sports Girl (ep. 28), Three-Legged Race Announcer (ep. 28), Middle School Girl (ep. 30), Old Neighbor (ep. 31), Operator (ep. 32), Fast Food Clerk (ep. 35), French Woman (ep. 35), Tennis Player (ep. 39), Nurse (ep. 43), Daughter (ep. 48), Brown Dog (ep. 49), Jill (ep. 49), Puppy (ep. 49), Kyoko's Classmate (ep. 53), Preschooler (ep. 57), Girl on Train (ep. 61), Restaurant Owner (ep. 62), Receptionist (ep. 67), Jewelry Shop Girl (ep. 70), Female Train PA (ep. 77), Cabaret Hostess (ep. 78), Kaneko (ep. 83), Kozue's Friend (ep. 91), Love Hotel Clerk (ep. 91) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Chico (ep. 16), Ena (ep. 16), Social Worker (ep. 16) (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Tonga, Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Shikako, Locker Room Girl (ep. 10), Furinkan Gymnist (ep. 11), St. Hebereke Gymnast (ep. 11), St. Hebereke Student (ep. 12), Michiko/Mitchi (ep. 13), Referee (ep. 13), Kin Ono (ep. 14), Furinkan Student (eps. 33, 96), Home Economics Teachers (ep. 37), Enraged Woman (ep. 38), Middle School Girl (ep. 38), Street Woman (ep. 38), Grade School Classmate (ep. 39), Female Passerby (ep. 55), Ryoga's Sons (ep. 64), Female Pig (ep. 71), Park Kid (ep. 92), Beach Girl (ep. 107) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Natasha Avalon *''Cybersix'' (1999) - Lori Anderson, Reporter (ep. 8), Elaine (ep. 10), Grizelda (ep. 12) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Moochi, Pixie, Granity, Lilim, Lilly (ep. 2), Old Crone (ep. 3), Seed Sister #3 (ep. 4) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Kagura, Kanna, Getsu *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Ms. Mari, Bightland Computer (ep. 34) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Ms. Mari, Manuela, Ms. Yuri *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Venus, Sabre *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Kagura, Kanna, Fox Prostitute (ep. 3) *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Otae Shimura, Bunny (ep. 274), Ikeda House Maid (ep. 279) OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1995) - Hinako Ninomiya (ep. 4) *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) - Bloodberry Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Claire (Ocean Dub) *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) - Metalmena *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Bridal Candidate, Additional Voices *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Kagura, Kanna External Links *Janyse Jaud at the Internet Movie Database *Janyse Jaud at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions